My Greatest Wish
by Esmeia
Summary: It is nearing Valentine's Day, and Jeanette is at a loss of what to do for her boyfriend, Simon Seville. What can she do to let him know how much he means to her?  Oneshot


**My Greatest Wish**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Authors Note: It's Valentine's day! So, I decided to do a cute, fluffy (when AREN'T my stories romantic in some way? XD) oneshot of the couples, mostly centered around Simonette. Although Chipwrecked wasn't really that great to me, I'm a huge Simonette addict and loved all the romance between Simon and Jeanette. I just wished Simone wasn't part of the picture. I dunno, maybe it's me, but I felt kinda cheated with his alter ego taking most of the time away from Simon._

_Anyhoo, I hope you like it! Alvittany and Theonor get their moments too!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

Jeanette sighed as she lied on her bed. Her tail was twitching nervously. _Oh, what am I going to do?_

She glanced over at her Brittany, who was humming cheerfully to herself. She frowned deeply. Her sisters were already done and ready with their gifts to present to their own boyfriends! Oh, why hadn't she thought of what to get Simon sooner?

It had been one year since the Chipettes had moved out of Dave's house and into the custody of Claire Wilson. The only thing the girls regretted was not being able to see their lovers nearly everyday, first thing in the morning. But Jeanette realized that the previous situation they were in was complicated. It was time they moved out and into the parental custody of someone other than Dave Seville.

However, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were still inseparable. They still performed many of their concerts together, and always found the time to hang out and have fun. That didn't change.

Valentine's Day was soon approaching. _Fast._

It's not like Jeanette had forgotten! She was very good at remembering things, especially when it came to her long-time boyfriend, Simon Seville. But she just couldn't find the right gift for him. Simon wasn't picky, per se, but Jeanette refused to get him just any old present. She wanted to get him something truly special. She wanted to see his deep blue eyes light up in happiness when she presented him with his gift.

Jeanette sighed sadly. Simon was her everything. He was everything she wasn't, but everything she needed in a mate. He was kind and gentle, yet equally stern and sharp-witted. _He's just... God, he's just perfect._

She was sure her sisters knew how she felt when it came to their respective Chipmunk. It just killed her inside to know that when they presented their gifts to Alvin and Theodore, Jeanette would be left empty-handed when Simon looked at her for something in return! How would it look if she gave him something horrible, or worse, nothing at all? What was she going to do!

"Ah! There we go. Finally done!" Eleanor said, smiling brightly as she carefully carried in a plate with a small, luscious cake on top. It was a beautiful vanilla cake with light green icing, complete with decorative edible flowers and cursive writing in the middle that read 'To My Teddy!'. "All done! What do you think, girls?"

"Looks totally delish!" Brittany said, twitching her pink nose at the sweet aroma. "Can we have a piece?"

"Heck no!" Eleanor laughed, grinning. "It's for Teddy!"

"It looks beautiful, Ellie," Jeanette said. She smiled. Maybe she could make something for Simon!

"Thanks, guys! I can't wait to give it to Theodore," Eleanor said, sighing happily. "He just loves sweets."

Inspired, Jeanette hopped off of her bed and walked over to Eleanor. She looked over the professionally-made confection thoughtfully. Her mouth watered at the very sight of it!

"If it's okay, can I ask for the recipe?" Jeanette asked timidly. "I want to give Simon something nice."

"Sure, Jean!" Eleanor smiled. She carefully set down the cake and ran over to her side of the room, browsing over her small collection of books. Finally, she pulled out a thick dessert book and dragged it back over to where Jeanette stood. "Here we go! Double-stack vanilla cake."

Jeanette's hopeful expression immediately disappeared as she scanned over the ingredients and instructions. It was obvious that the kind of recipe Eleanor showed her was for someone truly at home in the kitchen. Not for a beginner like her. She looked down at her feet in shame.

"Oh, um, that looks really hard," Jeanette said, sighing. "I don't think I'd be able to bake something like that..."

"Don't worry, Jeanette! Simon never really struck me as a guy who was too into sweets anyway," Eleanor said quickly. Jeanette smiled. It was obvious that Eleanor was trying to spare her feelings. "Maybe you could make something else!"

"Thanks, Eleanor," Jeanette said, hugging her baby sister. She sighed and turned to return to her bed. "I'm sure I'll come up with something."

What was she thinking? There as no way she could bake up something decent! Not with her clumsy nature. Jeanette had tried many times before to perfect her cooking skills, but each time had ended in failure. But what was she going to do now? She had to give him _something!_

Brittany was still humming happily from atop of bright pink bed. Jeanette glanced over and sighed. Even Brittany had a gift ready! Brittany had gotten Alvin a brand new, personally monogrammed ruby-red guitar. No matter how much she tried to deny her obvious feelings for her counterpart, it was adorable how much she secretly cared for the red-clad Chipmunk. Brittany smiled lovingly as she polished the guitar, ridding it of any pawprings or blemishes.

"That looks great, Brittany," Jeanette complemented. "Alvin's going to love that!"

"Thanks, Jeanette," Brittany smiled. She smiled even wider as she thought of her boyfriend. "I can't wait to see his face when I give it to him. He _better _have gotten me something just as good!" she added, pouting.

Jeanette and Eleanor giggled at her, shaking their heads. Even after all their time of being together, they were still the same old Alvin and Brittany.

"So, what did you get for Simon, Jeanette?" Brittany asked.

"I-I haven't quite found the right gift for him yet," Jeanette stuttered. Brittany jumped across their beds and rested a small paw on her sister's shoulder sympathetically.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find something in time," Brittany said confidently.

_I sure hope so,_ Jeanette thought sadly.

XOXOXOXOXO

It was Valentine's day. The Chipmunks and Dave were due to come by at any minute.

Jeanette bit at her nails, frantic. She _still_ didn't have a present for Simon! There was no way she could run out to the store and get him something at this hour!

She sat outside in the backyard, sitting on one of the swings. This was absolutely terrible. After all the sweet, loving things Simon had done for her over the course of their relationship, Jeanette couldn't even come through on a simple Valentine's day gift.

Turning her violet eyes up to the stars, she began to sing.

_[Jeanette]_

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_No, I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

"You have a lovely voice, Jeanette. Did I ever tell you that?"

Jeanette jumped and nearly fell off the swing in alarm. Simon quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Jeanette felt her cheeks heat up as he held her in the arms. It reminded her of the first time he had done so at their concert at the International Music Awards.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," Simon chuckled, kissing the light stripe on her forehead. Jeanette smiled up at him brightly. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Oh! Uh, right back at you," Jeanette said, biting her lip.

Carefully setting her down, Simon reached behind his back and presented her with a small bouquet of vivid, red roses. Jeanette's eyes lit up at the arrangement and she carefully accepted them. She inhaled the fresh scent of roses, sighing happily.

"Oh, Simon, they're beautiful!" Jeanette said, leaning over to give him a soft kiss. Simon smiled, happy that she liked them. "You shouldn't have!"

_Really. You shouldn't have, _Jeanette groaned inwardly.

"I'm glad you like them, Jean," Simon said, leaning down to kiss her hand. "The scent was soft and gentle. They reminded me of you."

"That's so sweet," Jeanette said, forcing a smile. Her stomach was going in knots and her paws were beginning to sweat. "I, um... Simon?"

"Yes?" Simon said, looking at her curiously.

"I... you see..." Jeanette began. She just couldn't tell him. How was she supposed to tell Simon that she didn't have anything for him on their special day? There was no way he would forgive her then. "I... I have a song I want to sing for you. To let you know how much I care about you."

Jeanette looked up at him slowly, gauging his reaction. Was he disappointed? Angry? Hurt?

_Oh god, he's totally going to break up with me..._

Instead, Simon smiled at her.

"I'd love to hear it!" he said excitedly. "I always did think you had the loveliest voice, Jeanette."

Jeanette blushed, relief washing over her. "Okay, h-here I go!"

_[Jeanette]_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_No, I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright with a kiss goodnight_

Simon took her paws in his and led her into the clearing. The moonlight shone brightly on the pair as they slowly swayed to the song. Jeanette smiled up at him brightly as he closed his eyes and gently held her in his arms. The quickened beat of his heart sounded gently in her ear. She smiled. It did wonders for her to know that she could make his heart race just as he did with hers.

_[Simon and Jeanette]_

_No, I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright..._

_Oh, let's do this right_

_Just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

"This reminds me of when we had our first real dance at the International Music Awards," Simon smiled as he gently held Jeanette in his arms. Jeanette smiled up at him brightly, happy that he had remembered. It would always be a treasured memory for her. "You really do look gorgeous, Jeanette. Have I ever told you that?" he said bashfully.

"All the time," Jeanette said with a teasing smile. Simon laughed, playfully rolling his eyes. She pressed her nose against his, rubbing. "That doesn't mean I want you to ever stop, Simon."

"Then did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he asked. He chuckled softly. "I know I probably don't say that enough as I should, but I don't want there to be any doubts about how much you mean to me, Jean."

Jeanette felt her cheeks heat up. Even after two years of being together, he still had a way of making her heart skip beats and her tummy fill with little, imaginary butterflies. Jeanette doubted that would ever change.

"I love you too, Simon," Jeanette said, smiling happily. "More than words can say. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jeanette."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Simonette 4evah, fools! /shot_

_I can't help but write all mushy stuff when it comes to these two. The cutest little nerds around!_


End file.
